


Under A Blanket

by mmmdraco



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat has gone out at the host club, but it won't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Blanket

"It's awfully cold in here today, isn't it, my lovelies?" Tamaki picked up a large fluffy blanket from the pile of them he'd placed on his spot of the love seat. "The heater in here gave out just at the end of the school day and they haven't managed to fix it yet. However, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight thinking that we hadn't done our best for you. So these blankets have all been in a warmer recently. There aren't enough of us to snuggle up with, so we thought this might be the next best thing."

Haruhi blinked as she poured tea for the girls at their table. "Tamaki-sempai, they're starting to shiver."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I mustn't let that happen to such beautiful maidens!" He flicked his wrists and covered the first girl with the blanket and made quick work of covering the others. "Ah, unfortunately there are not enough blankets to go around. You can see that Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are sharing one, as are the twins. Haruhi, will you share this blanket with me?"

"Why not?" Haruhi set the teapot down and sat next to Tamaki who made a show of tucking the blanket in around her. "Tamaki-sempai, I don't really need your help for that."

"Haruhi! As the one who started this host club, it is my responsibility to make certain that everyone is comfortable. If I knew how to fix the heater, I would be sweating over it now!"

Kyouya glared over at Tamaki from a nearby armchair. "You're being too loud." He pulled his blanket tighter around himself and Tamaki sighed and tossed back his hair.

"Tamaki-sempai, these blankets feel wonderful," one of the love-struck girls said.

With a coy smile, Tamaki held one hand out toward her. "Not as wonderful as the touch of your hand." His eyes closed as he smiled. "When a beautiful woman holds your hand, it seems as though the rest of the world seems to go away." His eyes opened and his smiled broadened.

One of the slightly more brazen girls giggled. "Would you hold my hand?"

Tamaki shook his head. "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to do anything else, and I _do_ have homework tonight." He leaned back in his seat and let his covered hand slide out to the side where he felt the touch of Haruhi's fingers. "Then again," Tamaki said with the sound low in his throat, "When a beautiful maiden has cold fingers, a host should do what needs to be done, shouldn't they?" He covered Haruhi's fingers in his own and smiled.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "What if the host's fingers aren't any warmer?"

The brazen girl waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, just the thought of holding your hand is enough!"

But Tamaki was lost in a world that centered between two palms that warmed each other until Haruhi clenched onto his hand tightly. "Tamaki-sempai, don't you think you should pay attention?"

Sitting upright again, Tamaki sighed. "It's the cold. It's difficult to keep my focus, and made even moreso by the fact that each of your faces that I gaze upon seems more beautiful than the last no matter which order I look in."

Haruhi pulled her hand away and Tamaki did his best not to moan at the loss. "Here, sempai." She handed the teapot to Tamaki. "Hold it with your palms and it will warm your hands so you can touch all of the maiden's hands that you'd like."

The teapot did warm Tamaki's palms and he smiled. "There is a line from the play 'Romeo & Juliet' that says: _For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"_. It means that lovers may hold hands as a way to profess their love when they can't give a traditional kiss for whatever reason."

"I don't think that's quite the meaning there." Haruhi's smile belied the tone of her voice.

With his forearm slung over his face dramatically, Tamaki sighed. "Well, it's what I mean it as, and isn't that enough?"

Haruhi nodded. She took the teapot back from Tamaki and offered tea up to the other girls in turn. "I suppose it is," she said over her shoulder at Tamaki and raised her eyebrows.


End file.
